Amaranth
by Kireania
Summary: Ratchet keeps Jazz's secrets even after his death. Optimus and the others are about to find out all about his greates one. SamxBee JazzxOFC Anal,Bond,OC, OptimusxOFC
1. War upon Arrival

Amaranth

Kireania

A/N: I'm new to writing Transformer fics, but I absolutely love the movie. My favorite character is Jazz so I was highly upset with his death.If there is anything that is extremely incorrect in my fic please point it out to me and I will see if I changed it on purpose or if it was an accident.I'm going to try and update this once a well but i have finals coming up so it might not work that well.

Warnings: blood, pain, agony, sex, SamxBee pairing JazzxOFC pairing. I think I might do OptimusxOFC(differnt OFC of course) pairing as well. Well sorry if I've missed anything.

Oh and chapter 2 will be up shortly.

Chapter One: War upon Arrival

She hugged her legs closer to small body, a chill from space around her working its way through her sealed pod. She didn't know where she was going or why she was even sent away but perhaps where she was going held the answers that she really wanted. She wanted to know who she was; why this was happening…but most importantly she needed to know where her heart was.

There were only a few clues that could help her piece together her existence. The images that flashed through her mind, were the last images that she had seen before everything had become to blurry to make out. The images of a huge place, covered in small explosions. The remnants of the emotions anger, frustration, sadness and pain ran through her body all alluding that she had had a fight with someone that mattered…perhaps her heart. She didn't know and it hurt that she couldn't remember. Finally there was the necklace that was around her neck. It was nothing special, just a small locket that had the word Baby, written in a beautiful script on the front.

_**Baby**_

She wanted to open it but she couldn't find the will to open it and possibly cause herself more heartache. She curled into a tight ball and sobbed softly. She was all alone but she still had to be quiet. Never would a sound pass her lips, she couldn't even imagine speaking. Blurry eyes looked up and saw the distant stars passing by and growing dimmer while others grew brighter. She was a long way from home, but perhaps where she was heading would be her new home, perhaps eventually she would even see her heart again. Closing her eyes once again she felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall down her pale cheeks, her silver hair hid her face from anything that might possibly peer in, though what would be floating in space was beyond her.

Slowly, ever so slowly she fell into a heart wrenching sleep. Her dreams plagued her with images that she couldn't grasp and names that she couldn't recall. Consciousness had never been this cruel, but still she slept on as she hurtled through the dark abyss that she was being surrounded by.

* * *

A jarring motion woke up the sleeping female causing her to hit her head on the ceiling of her encasement. Rubbing her head she looked out her oval window. Being only slightly larger than her face it was hard to see her surroundings besides what was directly in front of her. What she did see though amazed her. She was approaching a planet that was colored bright blue. There were then huge chunks of a darker tone. Amazement filled her eyes as her pod quickly grew closer to the planet.

Within moments it dawned on her; she was going to crash onto that planet. Fear was now mingled with her fear. What would she do? Was the planet even livable for her? Were there natives? What did they look like...? Her frail looking body began to shiver in anticipation as she watched the heat build, by observing the colors that surrounded her pod. Soon that very heat began to seep through just as the cold had, she hissed in pain but then yelped in shock as a movement, similar to the rough one that woke her, caught her cell. The shaking didn't stop it only increased until it felt like it consumed her entire body.

Screaming in pain, gold eyes shut tightly as she pulled herself into a tight ball instinctively. She didn't like this, why was it happening. The metal surrounding her was turning white from the heat; her skin was blistering from the bare contact. Large burns developed all over her flesh even on skin that was not touching the white hot encasement.

It felt like it lasted forever. This was her punishment for whatever she had been sent away for. The loneliness then the pain, it was to be her torture. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the heat cooled minimally. The pressure inside of her imprisonment shifted and she felt as if she was being pushed back against the far wall. Her entire back pressed flat against that still overheated wall, the searing pain ripped a scream from her throat and caused tears to flow down her face in consequence creating a stinging sensation to travel through the blisters on her face. Crying loudly she begged for it to stop. She couldn't take anymore and she was sorry. Whatever she had done wrong she was sorry.

Forcing her eyes open she whimpered in pain and turned her neck to look out the small window. Whimpering in fear she watched as the bright blue came closer and closer. Unable to hold her eyes open for more than a moment or two, her gold eyes were soon shielded from the sight that was quickly growing closer.

Miles upon miles of open ocean lay ahead of her in three out of the four directions, there was a small spattering of land close to the only large piece of land around. Small islands were huddled together, the only remnants left from a volcanic eruption years before. There was living quarters scattered in clustered sets. The land was covered in green plants and tan sand. The inhabitants were working in their areas. Each native doing their own job, none looking up to the sky to take notice before her arrival, they just followed their normal ways.

Like the motion of a rock skipping across water, the heated cell skipped across the hills, each bounce leaving behind inferno flames that consumed the surrounding wild life. The ground shook with her landing and the force with which she landed jarred her badly injured body even more. Finally friction kicked in and the hops grew shorter and less harsh. Without out warning her cell opened and she was flung out to mimic the pod she has just escaped from. Her body bounced and dragged across stones, dirt, leaves, and grass. Each contact worse than the last, she finally slowed down enough so that her body was no longer bouncing but was rolling down a hill. Reaching the bottom, her limp body finally stopped all its movement. Another two miles away her pod stopped and sank to the bottom of the deep pool that it had fell into. Steam rose from the pool as the heat was suddenly quenched.

She was immersed up to her waist in a creek while he arms were splayed around her head and looking like they were gripping onto the rock that he face was laying on. Her body was covered in raw burns, oozing blisters, bleeding wounds and dark dirt. She had lost consciousness after the first few hops in her pod, it was better that way; she could deal with this pain while asleep.

* * *

Slowly gold eyes opened and tried to focus on the world around. It took but a moment for the slowly awakening mind to fully awaken and start panicking. She couldn't see anything, her world was completely black. Raising shaky hands up a hiss of pain escaped her lips as new skin stretched for the first time since it had been generated. Gently tender fingers traced along her face and caused a sigh of relief to leave the soft lips that had been bitten in worry. There was a cloth over her eyes, that was why she couldn't see anything.

Slowly she pulled the clothe off keeping her eyes closed just in case there was a huge amount of light surrounding her. Peeking open one inquisitive eye, the young girl relaxed and opened both eyes quickly. It was dark but there were still signs of light. Looking around the golden eye girl noticed that she was in some sort of living area. Once again biting her lip she brought one of her hands up and looked over it in the pale light. Eyes adjusting easily, she could clearly see the damage that had been done to her when she had arrived on this planet was still healing though it didn't look like there was too much more to do.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she followed the path of her arm and then checked over the rest of her body. All her burns seemed to be healing rapidly, or at least what she thought was rapidly. Looking around she couldn't help but wonder where she was and how long she had been there. She knew she hadn't landed here. She closed her eyes and remembered the pain and the heat, and then the sensation of falling. Her visual memories were blurry and could barely be interpreted by her own mind but the things she had felt…those were to be forever ingrained in her memory. Whimpering from the memory pain she quickly opened her eyes and recentered herself. Looking out at what she guessed was a window; she saw that the sky was lightening up. It would soon be day light, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Remaining still she listened for sounds that might warn her whether or not she was in danger. Soon she heard the tell tale signs of what she assumed were the natives, awakening. They seemed clumsy and very heavy footed. She wondered what they looked like, what was their intelligence levels. She needed to know if she could fit or if she would always stand out. She had no way of leaving this world so she hoped that she indeed would fit in.

She waited as the noise got louder. More and more were waking up. It even sounded as if some of them could be young. Standing up she backed up till her still unclothed back hit the cool wall of whatever it was that she was in. Her mind was racing, what if she was attacked; what if she was outnumbered; what if they hated her… Her mind supplied her with a hundred horrible situations that could surround her but none of them could hold true to what really happened.

Her area was surrounded, she was surrounded and when she was just about to crouch down in fear a native entered. She had to blink twice to make sure she was seeing correctly. These natives looked almost exactly like her. The only major differences she could see were hair color, eye color, and skin color. Other than those minor differences she could see very little differences. Then she found another difference, their languages. They opened their mouths and sounds came out. She couldn't understand them and it must have been apparent on her face. The sounds became slow and when she didn't respond to those the obvious leader of the group turned to the one beside him and started quickly speaking away. Thanking the Primus for her ability to pickup languages quickly, she was soon deciphering what meant what.

Looking back and forth her mind soon came up with the translation that they weren't sure where she came from or who she was. Opening her mouth she made a soft noise that caught their attention. Raising her hand to her chest she watched as they stared and continued in their language, she was beginning to grasp more than the little that she had gathered before.

Her eyes widened as she saw their shocked looks. Wide eyed they looked her up and down. To them she appeared perfect, pale but perfect. She had fallen from the skies and seemed to perform healing magic on herself as she slept. She had to be a goddess or being that the gods favored for her to have these powers.

Bowing down without a moment's hesitation the leader's forehead touched the ground and his eyes remained downcast. Within seconds all others that surrounded her had also bowed. Turning around to look at all of the beings around her she heard the whispers of words that she had not learned yet. Taking them in she waited for something to make sense. But suddenly it didn't matter. The leader hopped up and spoke sharply to his companions and suddenly people were scrambling away.

It happened so quickly that she wasn't even sure what had happened. Soon there were others in the area that she had awoken in. They were all staring at her, almost as if they were trying to figure her out. Biting her lip she backed up slightly trying to cover her bare body from their determined yet somewhat hungry eyes. She couldn't help the feeling that she was taken and that there was only one person allowed to see her like this and none of these beings were that one. Gold eyes glowed with curiosity and embarrassment. The leader from before stepped up to her and gave her another look but this time he was searching her eyes, as if she held the answers to everything. Sparkling as if holding lightening within them sun yellow eyes looked back.

Stepping back the leader blinked in fear. This female held the sky's own weapon in her eyes. She had the cloud's spears flashing from within her. If he hadn't been sure before he knew it now. She was definitely a goddess sent to them as a sign. A sign of what he would have to ask his oracle, either way though this girl's presence had to mean that something was going to happen soon. Bowing from his waist the dark eyed being looked her over and tried to speak with her yet again.

"Your arrival is very fortunate. I have a feeling that you are to be the key to my clans triumph. Grant me and my family your blessings Goddess of Storms." Reaching out a hand he placed it on her collar and slid down to run over her bare skin before she moved back from the touch, not comfortable with it in the least. Taking her chastity as a sign meaning that he had to wait, he backed up and nodded at her before leaving to speak with the Oracle.

Sliding down the wall that now supported her body, the new arrival tried to figure out what had just happened. What was a Goddess…was that her name? She wasn't sure but if these beings called her that she guessed that she had no other choice but to go along with it. A small thrum of energy swept through the air and made her body shiver in familiar feelings. Something had just caused a rush through her systems and she wanted to know what it was. Glancing at her fingers she saw small sparks running back and forth as if her body was holding a charge for them. Wrinkling her nose in confusion she brought her hand up to her face and continued to stare until the sparks disappeared, their energy used up already.

Sighing lightly she looked up at the bright blue sky and hoped that she would have her answers soon. It looked doubtful but she couldn't deny herself the hope that she desperately craved.

* * *

Eyes widened in horror. Every where around her there was blood. Bodies were sprawled out over the dusty ground. Mud was now forming from the sheer amount of the viscous life fluids that were being spilled. Looking at the bodies she saw the small ones that belonged to this kind's young, the femme ones, and males. No one was being spared in this battle. Whimpering is horror, the mute female watched as these people were all killed in her name. They were slaughtered because the Oracle had said her arrival was a sure sign of victory. Within the last few weeks she had learned their language perfectly, she did not speak but she listened. She listened as they spoke of battle, and of how she would become their leader's bride if they won.

For her hand in marriage, they were slaughtering people that were helpless in a fight. She couldn't cry out against this. She couldn't say anything to stop what she was seeing. Suddenly she heard a thud by her feet. Looking down she saw a child, no more than this kind's age of a five years of life. Its eyes met hers in a plea for help. The child though could not be saved as there was a there was a large gaping wound in its chest. The young boy's blood seeped out and washed over her bare feet. She watched as those eyes that should have been full of life for one being so young, dimmed and then darkened completely into death. That was it. She couldn't stand it. This was not right. Helpless people being killed made no sense.

Crying silently she allowed tears to flow down her face as she turned and ran away from the scene that wrenched at her heart. She ran through the island's hills away from the blood, the screams, the bodies, and the pain. She ran from it all, completely silent in her mourning and despair. She wasn't sure how long she ran for. But however long it was it was long enough that the voices that followed her retreat had quit and she could no longer hear them. Coming to a sudden stop she looked at the sight in front of her. There was a huge water body that looked like it went on forever…no wait, she squinted her eyes and tried to focus them. There! She could see what looked to be like another mass of land. Perhaps there she could find others that would not react to her the way these people had. She didn't know if she could stand seeing more fights…no massacres like that one.

Looking around she wondered how she was going to get over there. She was positive that there were large creatures in the water that might mistake her for food, but she needed to get off this land. Looking around she once again mentally thanked Primus for a strike of luck. There, lying on its side not to far away was a large boat. It looked as if it could hold about thirty more people but now it would only be used for her reasons. Pulling on it she got it to lie properly and even shoved it into the shallow water in the direction of the new land. Taking a quick glance back she bit her lip as she saw smoke rising over the tops of the trees and hills. She had no idea what to do, so she just left those people to their awful fates. Now in all essence their blood was on her hands.

Turning her head back towards her goal she shoved the boat deeper into the water and then just as the current was about to take it away from her she jumped gracefully over the high sides and landed without a sound on the other side. Unable to keep from staring as the island became smaller and smaller she dried her tears and looked to the sky. It was midday, the sun was high and the heat was still rising. Gold eyes stared back into the glowing ball, neither squinting nor shading the supposedly delicate area from the harm of said action. She prayed to whoever could hear her. She prayed that she would find out everything. She didn't care how long it would take, she just wanted to know that she would eventually learn everything that she knew she didn't remember.

A/N: R&R please. Tell me what you think

Ja ne

Kireania


	2. Diamond in the Rough

Amaranth

By Kireania

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OCs.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on my update. I've had this written for ages but I only just had time to type it up. Anyway I should be updating this story much more frequently now. Hopefully everyone is enjoying this story so far. Oh and this chapter might seem highly revealing way too soon but trust me it is necessary or else this would be over hundred chapters long while i tried to find ways to reveal everything. Trust me we still have a long way to go though so no worries.

Warnings: uhhh there's nothing bad in this chapter except for some fighting. Other than that this chapter and the next few will be really mellow.

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter Two: Diamond in the Rough

Diamond hated moving. She hated leaving the ones she thought of as friends, knowing that she would most likely never see or speak to them again. She hated fearing that she would be forgotten, but there was no way for her to escape the most recent move in her life. She should have been used to it by now, seeing as they moved at least twice a year but she wasn't. Her mother was in the Army and she was constantly being relocated to where ever her skills were needed. She was glad that her mother was needed very often and that this life made the older woman happy, but she still hated moving.

This move was just like every other one. They received a notice that they were needed to relocate. She had heaved a sigh while her mother had glowed with excitement. She loved moving to a new location and tackling the challenges that they presented to her. They packed up their few personal belongings and ordered first class plane tickets courtesy of the U.S Government. It was a long flight, about eight hours to be exact. They had had to travel all the way to the other side of the country for their relocation. Besides the fact that this had been the furthest single move ever they had done really well on time and keeping with the set schedule.

They were on time. Their escorts to the new base were not.

Major Andrea Pierce was not happy. She had been on time so there was no excuse for her escorts to be late. The officer was not one to take kind to tardiness especially when in her initial training they had ensured that everyone knew that if you arrived on time you were late. They were at the pick up door where taxis and buses pulled in, having already gone through luggage and security with only a small hitch that always happened. Major Pierce looked at her teenaged daughter and smirked, her daughter hated being late as well.

She was tapping her foot in impatience when she finally spotted the group of military bought cars heading their way. Finally, they had been waiting for almost an hour by this point. With a frown upon her face and determination in her eyes she waited for their ride to pull up so that she could brow beat them about their inability to be on time.

Yet again glancing towards her daughter she couldn't help but mentally laugh at the picture the two of them had to make. As an officer she was dressed in her dress clothing and she looked as pristine as if she had just walked out of the drycleaners. Her hair was up in an immaculate bun and her shoes were so clean and shiny that one could see their reflection off of them. Everything about her was in direct compliance with the Army standards.

Diamond on the other hand was no where near their standards. Her daughter's hair was pulled back into a loose and messy bun. Wisps of pale silver blonde hair fell into her face accenting her pale skin that was close to ghost white even though she spent much of her day outside in every kind of weather. Covering her bright eyes was a pair of prescribed sunglasses. They weren't prescribed because her vision was bad; they were prescribed because of how sensitive those golden eyes were to the sun. They had cost a fortune but if they helped her daughter than they were worth every penny.

Though her daughters face was partially concealed due to her slim shades the rest of her face was exposed and upon her lips she wore her coveted black lipstick. Major Pierce had no idea why her daughter preferred this color but she always had, so as often as she wore the black lipstick it was weird when she went without it. Slightly lower, around her neck, there were three or four chains that held charms from her friends, though which ones came from who eluded the single mother. The longest chain though fell between the valley of her prominent breasts and was always hidden beneath her shirt, she had never seen what was hanging on that chain, and she doubted she would.

The shirt that was covering her daughter was a tight dark red tank top that had the words, "Go ahead piss me off, I'll just lay you next to the last idiot" run across the chest area. Underneath the words was a picture of a gravestone that had 'Idiot 42' engraved on it. The shirt stopped right above her belly button thus revealing the piercing that dangled there. Her jeans were black and had places where there were holes and tears clearly showing her pale legs. Finally she was wearing black hiking boots that she kept extremely clean and thus not allowing them to fade into a light black color.

Her daughter was definitely not dressed for meeting the Army escorts in Army style but that didn't matter since Diamond wasn't even in the army and army brats were not required to dress like their parents. Even though their clothing tastes and styles were different Andrea Pierce could not deny that her daughter looked amazing. It was a shame the girl wasn't interested in dating anyone, she could have anyone.

Redirecting her gaze towards the approaching escorts she realized that she must have zoned out longer than she had thought because they were almost there. Standing straight she stared at them the frown still firmly in place though her ire had died down and in its place was excitement. She couldn't wait; they would be in their new quarters by supper time.

Warm brown eyes watched as the group of black cars pulled up and at least twenty men got out and all of them saluted her. Saluting back, she quickly singled out the commanding officer of the group and waited for him to speak. The man approached her after he ordered two of the lower ranking men to load the cars up with their belongings.

"Good day Ma'am. I must apologize for the late arrival but one of our Spec Ops agents decided that it would be a good time for a practical joke. It took us a while to re-inflate our tires." The clean shaven man was obviously not upset with the joke seeing as there was a smile on his face.

Becoming serious, once he noticed her displeased look he explained further and introduced himself. "I doubt you were informed about the uniqueness of this particular base but I am sure you will see it for yourself once we arrive. Also I am Captain William Lennox I will be riding along in the same vehicle as you in order to debrief both you and your daughter.

Major Pierce looked at him curiously at that statement as she quickly glanced at the men loading up her belongings. They were being careful yet efficient, very good. "Captain Lennox I understand why I must be debriefed seeing as this is my new position by why did you include my daughter? Diamond is not even in the military."

Looking around Lennox tried to find a suitable answer for that, that wouldn't give away their heavily guarded secret. "Major Pierce everyone that is relocated to this base must be debriefed due to the nature of the soldiers occupying it and the nature of the operations going on. Whether or not a member of the family is in the military or not has no bearing, every single person must be debriefed."

Accepting the answer didn't sit well with Major Pierce but at that moment a young man came and went to relieve her daughter of the bag she was carrying. Not fast enough she watched as her daughter reacted as she knew she would, with quick as lightening reflexes that had her grabbing and flipping the man before entering a defensive position.

"Diamond no!" Groaning she looked at her daughter. She had a serious look on her face and she was clinging to her bag for dear life. Kneeling down to the young man that had just been flipped she winced and began to apologize.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. My daughter is very protective of the belongings in that bag. I didn't realize you were finished with the other luggage or else I would have warned you. I'm very sorry about this. She tends to act on impulse a lot." Hoping that the suddenly tense group would understand her she watched them just as closely as she was watching her daughter. Lennox nodded stiffly and narrowed his brown eyes at the young girl. He would watch her, though he was going to give the mother the benefit of the doubt.

"It's fine Ma'am. I should have asked her before I had tried to take it anyways. It was my fault for startling her." The young man got up and brushed himself off before he smiled at Diamond and then left to finish packing their final belongings away.

Lennox looked at the young girl intently and spoke to her in a calm yet firm voice. "Why did you not speak your mind first? He would have halted had you told him no."

"She is mute, Captain Lennox. She cannot talk, or else I'm sure she would have. My daughter is very kind; she just never lets anyone touch that bag." Answering for her daughter was by now second nature to the major so she didn't even have to wait for those hidden gold eyes to turn towards her before she spoke. She smiled pleasantly as Lennox blinked and then nodded in understanding.

"Oh my apologies, young lady. I had no idea that you were unable to speak. Still in the future would you mind not flipping my men…at least while we're standing on hard concrete?" Diamond laughed silently and nodded.

Tension now eased the group plus the two new people climbed into their cars for the ride back and the very important debriefing.

Sitting in the fourth car back Major Pierce and Diamond wait for Captain Lennox to start his debriefing. Lennox didn't start talking until they were well away from the airport. Finally after about a half an hour of silence Captain Lennox spoke.

"You both are now heading towards a base that, if you accept what you are needed to do there, will be your new permanent home for the foreseeable future. Major your credentials for this job are astounding and I really believe that we should have called on you earlier but my superiors were wary because of your daughter. They did not want to drastically change the life you AND your daughter had. Single men and women are usually much more adaptable but in this case we have run out of options that they agreed that as long as I debriefed you both that it would be more than welcome for you to join us.

"Your skills at translating languages, even those you have never met with before, and your immense knowledge of computers is highly desired. We need your help at the base with some of our newest allies. They are not the usual run of the mill allies that you have surely met through your travels. These allies are truly unlike any other. Their technology is far beyond ours and at this moment they are trying to help us integrate their knowledge to our own but without a translator there to double and triple check things get confused.

"Also there will be much work with computers that soldiers like me can't even comprehend. You will be working with these allies directly and they will teach you as much as you can take in. When we arrive at the base I and a couple Spec Ops agents will introduce you too your new co workers. The two agents that I refer to now are the two that spend the most time with our allies. They are their friends and they can interpret better than any of the rest of us due to their prolonged exposure with them."

Major Pierce was nodding as the captain went along listing about what she was to encounter. These speeches though most likely boring gave her tidbits of information that she would most likely need later down the road. A static broke the air and a young voice came over the radio.

"Hey Lennox, whatcha doin out here?"

Grabbing the microphone that was in the front of the car he held down the side button and spoke back in a cheerful voice.

"Hey kid. We're just bringing in the new transfers. I'm actually debriefing them at this moment."

It was silent for a moment before that voice yet again spoke this time with a teasing tone. "So how in depth are you going? I've heard that your debriefing actually leaves out a lot of vital information." Laughter broke up his words for a second. "Look I'm gonna pass you guys and meet you at the base. We'll see then how good you can debrief. Catch ya in a bit."

Gold eyes hidden behind black frames watched as a small yellow Camaro sped by. Her eyes locked onto the driver and she saw that it was just a young teenager. Frowning she took another look at the car and couldn't help but feel like something was off about the vehicle she was observing. Shrugging she turned her head back to Lennox and waited for him to continue.

Laughing lightly Will sent a small jeer back at the young boy and then hung the radio back up in its place. He turned back around only to see the expectant faces of his companions. Taking a deep breath he smile lightly at them and picked up where he left off, of course he added a little side note first.

"That was actually one of the Spec Ops that you will be introduced to when we arrive…" Lennox trailed off as he watched the mute girl make a few hand signals at her mother. He saw her mother stare at her incredulously before speaking out loud.

"Of course he means the driver who else could he mean? The car?!"

The young girl nodded her head silently showing that she thought that the car was the one that he meant. Lennox's eyes widened in shock as he realized that the girl somehow knew that the small car that had just raced by was no ordinary car. Not sure how to respond to that he cleared his throat and as politely as he could he diverted their attention with a vague answer.

"Both the young man and the car will be there when we arrive. Now…" Lennox carried on for the rest of the drive about how there were certain regulations that were stricter there while others were more relaxed. For example the uniform regulation was relaxed if not non existent, yet the regulation that had you following certain steps to open a computer or a program were stricter than anywhere else, as was control over communication with the outside. All in all it was a very different base to reside in.

Not even halfway through his renewed lecture, Dai grew bored and tuned him out. Turning her face towards to outdoors that was just racing by she stared at the dry scenery. Her eyes were glazed though as she went back to her memory of that small yellow car that had zoomed by not too long ago. There was just something about that car that made her mind wander towards her very first memories. She was so lost in her thoughts that the only reason that she escaped her soon to be violent and depressing thoughts was because the car suddenly jerked to a stop. They had finally arrived at the base.

Captain Lennox, Major Pierce and Diamond all stepped out of their vehicle and stepped away only to watch as the group flew off with all of their baggage. They were probably going to drop it off that their respective quarters. Turning to face the captain, Diamond looked around carefully. Noting everything that was surrounding her making sure that she knew everything's and everyone's positions. Her mother was doing the same thing though there was no way that it was any where near as thorough as the young girl's.

Silently they followed the officer towards a towering white warehouse that was standing out in the distance. Frowning lightly Diamond realized that there were no other buildings close by…her mind raced to find the answer to her own question. Motioning to her adoptive mother she did a flurry of hand signals. Her mother frowned as she also noted her daughter's observation. Clearing her throat she gave voice to her daughter's question.

"Sir, my daughter wishes to know a few things that she has observed that are not settling with her." Lennox nodded as he turned and just began to walk backwards so he could watch them. Not commenting on being careful she started to translate the hand motions that the blonde teenager was making.

"She wants to know if this building we are heading towards is just for introductions or if it serves another purpose. If it does have another function then why are there no other buildings by it? Also why doesn't there appear to be many vehicles there if this is a highly functioning base then there should be many people that specialize in everything. Why is building so important that we must stop there first yet not important enough that there are no workers?"

Lennox's eyes were wide with shock at the deductions that this teenager had made. She was extremely sharp and it was unnerving, no one else had ever questioned him before hand so thoroughly as she had. Gathering his thoughts was actually hard at that moment seeing as he had no rehearsed reply for this child.

Finally he found his voice and just answered honestly. "This building is where we introduce the new transfers. It is here that we discover if you are compatible and are able to help us as we need. That is the sole purpose of this building. Trust me even if you are able to get along with our allies you won't ever want to be back in this building cause this building always means new surprises."

The silver blonde female tilted her head as she thought before she nodded slowly. It made sense to her so she accepted the answer and went back to making her observations. She didn't expect the captain to stop and question her.

"I have a question for you Miss Pierce. Why do you ask these questions? I'm just wondering because I have never met a single person that is as observant as you have been in just these last few hours. Every question you ask shows that you notice things that others do not, or from my experience can not unless it is pointed out."

Dai's eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she tried to figure out what he meant by those words. There were so many ways that she could trap herself and she tried to find them all. Her lack of instant response was plainly obvious even as they kept walking towards the building. Surprisingly it was her mother that tried to get her to answer first.

"Dai?"

Her hands rose up as she was about to sign her answer but suddenly they were there and there was a small group that caught her attention. They looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite place them. Her mother also saw them and was also distracted from the recent conversation. Huffing lightly Lennox made a mental note to ask again later. Turning around he smiled at the group and shook the hand of the person in the front.

"Defense Secretary Keller this is Major Andrea Pierce and her daughter Diamond Pierce. They have been debriefed and are ready to meet our allies." His voice was full of confidence, these two were different somehow. He had a feeling that they would be able to handle what they were about to be exposed to.

The Defense Secretary nodded lightly and looked at the two. He couldn't help but smile. The young woman was in a salute while the teenager had a hand on her hip as she seemed to be bored, it was refreshing to see such a sight. "Welcome to this base. I am sure you have been told that this base is a secret about confidential and that we wish to keep it that way?" Both females nodded.

The General continued to speak and reinforce what they were told on the trip over. But unlike Lennox he went into more detail about what Dai's mother would need to be doing and how he regretted that they had waited so long to offer her this position. Dai quickly tuned them out and started looking around. Her eyes went over all of the faces there and she easily picked out the boy that had passed them on the highway. Her eyes didn't linger on any human face though. Her eyes went directly to something else.

There were vehicles. Unusual vehicles to be exact. They looked normal but just like the feeling that she got from that Camaro these others were causing her to want to run and hide yet at the same time she wanted to ask them the one question that her existence was depended upon. Unaware of what she was even doing she started walking away instantly interrupting the general's speech. She never noticed that all eyes were now on her, all she saw were the unusual vehicles. There was an eighteen wheeler, a kickback, a medical car, a Camaro, two Lamborghinis, a Datsun and a police car.

She stopped far enough away that she could see all of them, yet she was close enough that each one's markings and distinguishing marks were highly visible. She looked at each so closely that she thought she could even see them stiffening up and trying to remain still. She raised her hand up and slowly took off her sunglasses and stared at them yet again.

Suddenly her vision changed. She no longer saw just the vehicles and the scenery behind them; suddenly there were numbers and words running across her vision. Each word and each number told her more and more about the ones in front of her. She knew they weren't ordinary cars now. She knew they were alive. She knew they were aliens. All this new information ran through her mind yet none of it surprised her…not even the new trick that her eyes were doing shocked her. Speaking of which there at the corner of her eyes was a flashing light. It was focused on one of the aliens.

Following the flashing light she walked closer to the vehicle. It turned out to be the yellow medical hummer like car. She walked as close as she dared and being this close she could easily feel the hum of this ones being. Smirking lightly she reached out just to touch the hood wondering if perhaps that would help her to remember or to at least know more about them.

"Just what do you think you're doing little missy?" A voice called from the very rear of the crowd. It was a new arrival. A van had just pulled up from behind and a group of people had exited, obviously being led by two people. Of course Diamond hadn't noticed their arrival seeing as she had been so wrapped up in her discovery of these beings.

Her hand stilled instantly. She didn't stop because she was scared or because she was worried about what this person thought she was doing. She stopped for one reason and one reason only. She KNEW that voice. She knew that guy and he made her blood run colder than ice. Her gold eyes that were usually filled with warmth darkened with hate and her entire body became tense as her entire being was filled with anger, hate and a pure need to kill.

Stupidly enough that man came towards her and had grabbed her arm intent on pulling her away. He didn't expect her to swirl around and punch him directly on the jaw. He never expected to go flying feet away only to land on his back. He couldn't even predict that a child full of anger and a deadly desire was just about to fall upon him. Opening his shocked eyes he saw her foot coming at him but he had no time to react as her foot connected with his nose effectively breaking it into many pieces.

Her attack was brutal and it took a moment for everyone to react because of how it had begun without a single warning. Finally five of the soldiers there converged on the girl but to their shock they weren't enough…nowhere near enough. She sent them flying in her rage. More and more joined in the attempt to stop her beating. Nothing was working they were actually beginning to think about shooting her to stop her (in the leg or arm of course) but that would put the agent in danger as well. They couldn't risk it. Too their shock though the beating stopped as suddenly as it began and just as it began it was stopped with another voice.

"Wintre that is enough." The sharp voice cut through the air and reached the enraged girl's ears within moments and suddenly those gold eyes stared up in shock as she saw another from her past. Her eyes brightened and her mouth melted into a bright smile. Looking down she looked at the mess that she had made out of Agent Simmons and shrugged before stepping on him to get to the older man.

Her pace quickened and when she reached him he opened his arms and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled too for a moment but then he frowned at her and pointedly looked at the mess that was Simmons as they attempted to clean him up and help him to his feet. He needed medical help but he refused to leave until she was punished. Gold eyes followed the soft brown ones and she spotted what he was looking at before she glared, her eyes held a promise for death that made all that saw her face shrink in on themselves for a moment. Turning away she looked away from his face and shrugged.

"No don't you shrug at me young lady that never worked when you were a child and it won't work now. I know you and Simmons never got along but that was seriously uncalled for, you could of killed him…"

Backing up just a step so she could sign her response she slowly signed out 'I would have gotten to that part if you hadn't stopped me.' Her deft motions accentuated the fact that she was completely serious.

"Why were you trying to kill him? I see no reason for you to want that." His soft brown eyes held a fatherly affection in them along with confusion. He knew this child well enough to know that she was not a violent child.

Those gold eyes suddenly hardened again but instead of just hate and anger he could see a deep sadness in them. Her hands shook slightly but then she steadied them and began signing at her normal pace. Her story behind her hate was quickly exposed and those that knew sign language just stared at her in disbelief.

'After daddy and I left we went to live in Maine. He loved it there and we were completely happy. He had a job that he could live with and I was going to school and learning to make friends. He found a nice lady that he liked and they were dating. It had been almost two years and we had no reason to see anyone from before. We were coming home from the movies one night. It was a late movie but it was good. We were reenacting our favorite parts when suddenly there was a black car blocking our way. Some guys got out and started to shove daddy around.

He didn't fight back but he offered them everything just so that I wouldn't get hurt. They just laughed at him and said they had specific orders and that he didn't have anywhere enough money to out buy their benefactor. They backed us into an alley and seriously started beating on daddy. He started fighting and he did well but then HE got of the car. He shot at my dad and hit him in the leg allowing the guys to finally hold him down. My dad yelled at Simmons that we had done nothing wrong.

Simmons ignored him and just told my father that it didn't matter because we were a security leak and that it was his job to make sure there were no leaks even if they had yet to start leaking. He shot my dad a few more times. I watched him as they just watched as dad bled out. I wanted to get them but I was too young. I had to get away. So I ran. They noticed me finally and chased me. Only one of the guys was able to keep up with me but I had better balance so when I was crossing a thin board I bounced on it and he fell…I don't think he survived. I ran for the rest of the night, dodging everything and I tried to find somewhere safe to live.

That's how I met my adoptive mother. I had passed out in her current home's backyard. She found me and tried to find out where I had come from. She hadn't known sign at the time so I had to write things out and even then I wouldn't tell her everything. If she knew my real name and then had the adoption people use that name then I could have been found…and daddy didn't fight just to have me wind up dead from a stupid mistake. I didn't tell her anything about why I was abandoned but she was nice enough to never push it.'

Looking up at her old friend and mentor she saw his eyes were dark with anger and that he was highly upset. Signing again she finished up the only way she knew how.

'He took my daddy's life, so he owes me his.'

Banachick looked down at the teenager and sighed softly before he hugged her again. "Unfortunately child that is not how the American just system works. We will charge him with your father's murder and your attempted murder but none of us can just allow you to kill him. No matter how fair that might be for you."

Diamond nodded sullenly. She hated having her revenge taken from her but she would not put her friend in a situation that would be hard for him if she could help it so she let go of her need for Simmons' blood and just turned from him as he was hauled away to get treatment and then to be arrested and charged. Her arms were across her chest as she was obvious about her anger but it was also obvious that she wouldn't go back to beating the now ex agent senseless.

Huffing impatiently she signed yet again, only this time her signed words made him laugh. 'So are you going to introduce the aliens or what?'

The golden eye girl was lucky that her mother had not seen her sign that question or else she would have had her checked out for mental issues. Tom Banachick smile and motioned for her mother, Captain Lennox and a few others come over. Before they got there he mumbled to her.

"You seemed to do just fine introducing yourself. So is this just a talent you have with these mechs or is there something else going on?"

His question was legitimate but she didn't have time to answer him seeing as the group had just reached them. Speaking in a light tone Banachick picked up from where the Defense Secretary had left off. Getting the approval instantly his words began to flow.

"Now as Defense Secretary Keller had been saying there are certain things that you must be aware of when you accept this position Major Pierce. Now that I know that Wintre is actually your daughter, Diamond, I know she will be just fine. In just a moment I will allow you to meet your new coworkers so to speak. But I wish to get from you a promise first; a verbal one will do just fine though. I need you to promise that even if you don't accept the job that what you have seen and will continue to see will be completely confidential. It is the utmost importance that you swear your silence."

Frowning Major Pierce nodded lightly. "Of course I swear that everything that I have seen and continue to see will be kept confidential. I have been in the army long enough especially with my jobs to know how to keep things top secret. But before we continue I must ask…how do you know my daughter?"

It was a simple question and he answered it honestly. "Her father worked in my old sector and after a fearful divorce he had no money to hire a babysitter so he brought her to work with him. She stayed in a room for his shift and I often came in to talk and play with her. She was an extremely bright child and still is. John, her adoptive father, only left the sector because one day she wandered around and interacted with something that greatly upset her. He resigned so that she would not be upset."

He left out so many of the major details but told enough truth that for now the mother was satisfied. He watched the woman as she accepted this information. Nodding to Sam, the only teenaged boy there, he silently told him that it was now his turn to speak.

"Now it's time for you to be introduced to my friends." Jogging forward he stopped in front of the cars that were lined up and waited for the group to join. The only one that stayed towards the back was surprisingly Diamond. She felt unsure about this entire thing.

She watched the boy and noticed that once they got pretty close to him he turned his head and nodded at the truck. She narrowed her eyes and then suddenly widened them as she saw the changes starting. Her mother also saw the same thing and had gone stiff as a board as she watched in fascinating terror as giant robots suddenly appeared transforming from the line of cars. All of them were changing even the little Camaro at the end. It didn't take more than a few moments for them to all finish transforming and when they were all still once again the one that had been the eighteen wheeler spoke.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The major wanted to scream but she couldn't. Suddenly she understood what all the hush was about and why they were so desperate to get her to swear to secrecy. The young boy had called them friends and the army considered them allies…so that meant she could trust them as well…right?

Swallowing her fear she stepped up and got a closer look. She only jumped slightly when the huge robot suddenly bent down, helping her to be able to assess his features. Nodding lightly she held out her hand not knowing how else to greet him. She couldn't help but laugh when she had to shake just one of his fingers. Looking up she saw that he was smiling lightly as well.

"I am Major Andrea Pierce. I'm a computer technician and a language decoder specialist. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her voice was light and though it still held some fear it was obvious that she was not going to go screaming and running for the hills while babbling about giant killer robots. The tension in the air suddenly melted and mostly everyone relaxed. Optimus stood up slowly so as not to startle her and allowed her to meet with part of his group.

While the major was busy talking to the others Optimus allowed his optics to trail over the rest of the group standing right there. Less than a moment later his bright optics fell onto the young girl. Her body stature said that she was frightened but there was something about the way her eyes spoke that said she wasn't. He had heard what Banachick had said to her. Had she met with another mech before? Wanting answers he called out to Banachick.

"Agent Banachick might I speak with you?" He watched as the human came forward easily. "I overheard a comment between you and the young girl over there and I was wondering what you meant by it."

The human's eyes became thoughtful and he looked back towards the girl he affectionately thought of as a niece. He knew that her reaction from before and the one she displayed now were important but he wasn't sure if he should mention anything while with this large group. Making up his mind he decided to send most of the introduction group back. It was earlier than planned but things change. He must seem like he's being rude but at this moment he only wants the most highly trusted there. In other words everyone except the Autobots, Sam, Lennox, and Mikaela were removed. It annoyed the major but he had quickly pacified her saying that she needed to get settled in for she was to get right to work.

After about fifteen minutes everyone was cleared. Diamond and the highly trusted people and the Autobots were the only remaining people there. Diamond looked at him curiously and asked him what was going on. He signed back and her eyes just widened. She shook her head vehemently and begged him with her eyes not to reveal that. She didn't need more issues. He seemed sad but he yet again responded to her silently, telling her that this was important and that they had a right to know.

He expected her to pout and stand still just like she always had when she didn't want to do something, he never expected that she would turn and try to run. She turned and bolted so quickly that the only one that had anytime to react was Optimus Prime seeing as he was the closest to her. His large hand blocked her way and he gently scooped her up. She was trembling in fear and she was so desperate to escape that Optimus found himself needing to close his fist loosely to keep her from jumping down.

"What strange behavior…Why is she so terrified?" Optimus' optics were curious as he glanced towards the oldest human male present.

Taking a deep breath Banachick looked at everyone and spoke firmly. "You asked me about the comment I made to her…that is what terrifies her. She doesn't wish for me to explain what happened because she in turn would have some major explaining to do…" Warm eyes glanced apologetically at the closed hand. He could see her gold eyes through the spaces of Optimus' fingers.

"As I said to her mother, her father used to work with me and we worked together in Sector Seven. He was a computer technician as well and he was damn good. He was always there needing the hours just to support himself and her. He cared about her with his entire soul. But he couldn't afford a babysitter so he would often bring her to work with him. I got to know her through signing and drawings and games. She usually never wandered but one day she got thirsty and the guard was new so he made her fetch her own glass of water. On the way back she passed by a door and it caught her interest so she went through it. The door led her to the main area where we kept Megatron frozen.

She wandered around I guess not noticing him right away too busy watching everyone scurrying around. Finally she looked up and she did notice him and that's when all hell broke loose. She was drawn to walk up closer and her eyes got huge and it was almost like she wasn't even there. That's when we found out…she's not mute because she can't talk…she's mute because she chooses not to talk. She screamed her head off screaming words that nobody understood but after a while I think she switch to English cause we could all understand her then.

She was crying and yelling at us to destroy him before he awoke. She kept screaming that he would kill everyone if we didn't kill him. She kept going on like for a while yelling that Megatron couldn't live. She even used his name. It was like she knew who he was. It took over five guys to hold her still enough to get her back to her room. She was still kicking and crying but now that she had been pulled out of the room she was once again silent. When she was put down she ran and hid in a corner of the room her entire body shaking. That was when her father decided to just take her away and start a new life."

All of the beings in that small group just stared at the retired Sector Seven Agent. They were shocked into speechlessness. How could this human child know about them? They all wanted answers and the only one that had them was right in Optimus' hand. Opening his hand, Optimus realized too late, was a mistake. She quickly jumped off and landed gracefully before taking off and running into a cluster of trees not that far away.

Sighing Banachick looked up and in a tired voice spoke. "She probably hates me now. If you guys want I have tapes of that incident. If you need to see them just let me know. Now I need to go find her…"

"We'll search as well." The order hadn't come from Optimus or the second in command, Prowl, this order had come from Ratchet. His optics were determined as he without a moment's hesitation transformed. "We can cover more ground this way."

Refusing to say anything else he waited for prime to support or decline his idea. Of course Prime supported the idea and within moments all humans were in their preferred vehicle mode Autobots and now the search began.

A/N: Read and review please. Leave me comments and suggestions on how to improve. I love all comments.

Ja ne

Kireania


End file.
